The present invention relates generally to the field of small, internal combustion engines, such as those engines that may be used to power outdoor power equipment including, for example, lawn mowers, snow throwers, and pressure washers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manual choke override system for a small, internal combustion engine.
It is known to use a manually-operable starting device to assist in starting of a small internal combustion engine. Typical manual starting devices include a primer or a choke, which may be used together in some applications. A primer provides a charge of fuel before the engine is started to assist in starting, particularly at lower temperatures. A choke valve is typically positioned in the air intake passageway, and reduces the amount of intake air to thereby enrich the air/fuel mixture during engine starting.
An automatic choke system may be used to automatically engage or disengage the choke at an appropriate point to keep the engine from stumbling or stalling after it has started. Such automatic chokes may also be configured to be disengaged during hot restarts of the engine. It is desirable to disengage the choke during hot restarts to prevent stumbling or stalling of the engine when the engine is already warmed up. However, in cold climates, such an automatic choke may disengage too quickly, causing the air/fuel mixture to lean out prematurely.